Crush
by Edebhpesoj
Summary: Songfic of "Crush" by David Archuleta. As Valentine's Day draws near, Ulrich gets more and more anxious to keep his feelings from Yumi hidden. But a certain song on the radio may make him change his mind. Please review!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko. No copyright infringement intended

Extra Disclaimer: I also DO NOT own "Crush" by David Archuleta. No copyright infringement intended

Crush

Ulrich Stern entered his room to find it unusual in two ways. For one, it was quiet, as his roommate Odd was out of the room, probably in Sam's room, while the dog was already asleep. Also, it was considerably neat and tidy, without so much as a speck of dust or any objects out of place.

Exhausted from a long day at school and bored to death without any XANA attacks in the past three days, Ulrich changed into his night clothes and decided to lie down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and trying, without any success, to get some shut-eye.

After approximately ten minutes of this drab activity, Ulrich gave up on sleeping and turned on the radio his parents had given him for his birthday two years ago. He fiddled with the dial until he got onto one of his favourite stations. The DJ had just finished reading a report on an accident near Massena Avenue.

"And now, with Valentine's Day coming in a week, we will continue with our Top 100 Love Songs. This next song is for all of you out there with feelings you cannot comprehend. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you David Archuleta's hit single, 'Crush'.

Ulrich groaned. The last thing he needed was another stupid reminder that his least favourite day of the year was arriving. After all, he still didn't know how to tell Yumi about his feelings. Still, he listened to the opening chords as the song started.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush, what a rush_

Ulrich smirked. The opening lines reminded him so much of what meeting Yumi for the first time felt like. The adrenaline he felt when they first sparred. For the first time, he had an _equal._

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way _

_About me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

Ulrich sat up straight, listening intently to this song with newfound interest.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

Like right now, listening to Archuleta's vocals

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

By everything. Her beauty. Her intellect. Her determination. Everything about this girl seemed to be exactly what Ulrich imagined as his "dream girl"

_And I just got to know_

Does she love me like I love her?

_Do you ever think, when we're all alone,_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

Ulrich realized he was holding his breath for the duration of the chorus. And with good reason, for the whole thing basically described what he was feeling right now. In fact, it was almost as if he was the one singing those very lines.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time, girl_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more?_

Good question. It was one that Ulrich had always wanted to ask, since they almost kissed on Lyoko.

_See, it's a chance we gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last_

_Last forever, forever_

How Ulrich wished he could just find it within himself just to tell her that.

_Do you ever think, when we're all alone,_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

Ulrich turned up the volume, not bothering about whether it would wake up anyone. Finally, a song he could relate to. In his heart, something was stirring. It was like nothing he ever felt. It was a feeling of newfound courage to finally say something. If this crush was not going away, he might as well make it into something more.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized _

_So mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

Rummaging through his belongings, he found a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly, he settled down at his desk and began to write. Meanwhile, the song continued into another round of the chorus

_Do you ever think, when we're all alone,_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

When he had finished, he re-read his writing. It was obviously not the most perfect work he had ever written, and most people would think it was someone else's work, as it contained too much emotion to be from the hand of someone so reserved as he. But Ulrich knew that when Yumi would read it, she would know exactly who it came from.

Finally, Valentine's Day arrived. After three XANA attacks in the past week alone and so much school work, Yumi was surprised no one in the Lyoko Team went insane.

Walking down the hallway, Yumi noticed one of her friends, Marie, running to her frantically, an anxious expression on her face. She was clutching a folded piece of paper.

"There you are, Yumi! I was in the classroom early and I saw this under your desk. I swear I never read it!"

Yumi's curiosity was aroused and she took the paper from Marie. Unfolding it, she read through the whole thing twice before finally fully registering what it said.

In shock, she had to hold on to Marie in order to prevent her wobbly knees from giving way.

_Is this even for real?_

* * *

_Dear Yumi,_

_I know this may be a bit of surprise for you. In fact, I never suspected that I would one day be writing this letter to you. But the fact remains that the emotions inside of me are like multiple hurricanes, and I can barely keep this from you anymore._

_Do you remember the first time we met, at Jim's martial arts class? How we fought and we were evenly tied? (You only won by luck!) Back then, I felt like I was staring at my own doppleganger. You remind me so much of everything I wanted to meet in another person. You are strong, outspoken and not afraid to stand up for your friends. You always stayed loyal to everyone even when it puts you at high risk. _

_And that is why I love you. Yes, I loved you, from the moment we first met. And though I don't need to hear it from you, I hope you feel the same way about me._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Ulrich_

* * *

Yumi finally finished reading the letter. Without realizing it, she slowly started to walking away from Marie, even though class was starting very soon.

Somehow, Yumi inexplicably knew where he would find him.

Under the tree where the gang used to meet, Yumi finally spotted him. Dressed in his usual dark green outfit, Ulrich was listening to some music, his back facing her.

Without hesitation, without even the slightest bit of caution. yumi walked up to him and tapped him on the back.

"Wht do y- Yumi?" said Ulrich, who suddenly turned a deep shade of red.

"I love you too."

Leaning in, Yumi's lips placed themselves firmly on Ulrich's. In that one moment, the two of them had finally become one.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
